


Like Thunder and Lightning

by yauksiei



Series: Relationship Comparisons [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Relationship Comparison -- Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock's relationship looked at from a more elemental description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Thunder and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the funny little brain that keeps coming up with these comparisons. Enjoy! :D

They were like thunder and lightning. It was one of the ways that Sherlock could describe his and John's relationship. It was a bit on the sentimental side, which he was not very comfortable with, but it was not so much sentiment more than it was merely a statement of fact.

Sherlock could flash brightly in the sky and leave everyone with a lasting impression of either shock, enthusiasm, fear, or annoyance. But in the end, all he really was after that brief spark was a crackle of electricity. He needed his sound. He needed his starter, his calling to the storm. Without the thunder, lightning was merely a sight to behold.

It was the thunder that truly added the effect. John was the sound waves that connected with the people in a way that Sherlock could not. Thunder was the recorder, the one that told everyone that lightning had either been there, or was coming. It was just like John with his blog. He told everyone what Sherlock had been doing. He had recorded their cases, to let the world know that Sherlock was still catching criminals, that he was still brilliant.

There was also the attachment of thunder and lightning. This was the point in the comparison where sentiment mingled idly with the facts, for Sherlock had never been in such a relationship as he had with John. Not with Lestrade, certainly not with Mycroft or Sgt. Donovan, or Mrs. Hudson. Lightning could not be without its thunder. Without thunder, what would lightning do? Thunder was the sound of lightning, and so without its booming, lightning would be mute, and would in all probability not even be there at all. People would never look in its direction, only glance at its hopeless flashing.

Without John, Sherlock had often found himself within the same spiral. Nothing had the appeal that it once had when John was standing next to him. No case was any fun at all, no matter how puzzling or interesting it seemed, without someone to tell Sherlock how brilliant his deductions had been. When the doctor was away, the consulting detective found himself at a complete loss. Thankfully, John seemed to feel the same way. Life was just too tedious and miserable when they were separated.

Thunder and lightning could not be apart. Sherlock and John could not be apart. This was the conclusion Sherlock drew as he watched the storm progress outside of the flat. He listened to John's typing on his laptop as he blogged about their latest case. He listened to his flatmate's breathing, the steady beat of his absent-minded foot tapping on the floor.

Flash went the lightning. Boom went the thunder. Sherlock put his head on John's shoulder. All was right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
